The Sincerity Of Our Lies
by Nellie Nightshade
Summary: Adopted from Noomii. A lie. That was Athena's life. Kept from who she truly is, from the secrets her Mother kept. One's that can either destroy or save her. Running from her 'home', with an escaped convict wasn't on her To-Do list. But, behind every fact a lie, and behind every lie you'll find the truth. Pre-PoA. FemHarry! No bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey! This is my new story, adopted from **Noomii**. Was originally named 'Athena Potter and the hurt of Betrayal'. I don't own the first chapter, I just added a few things here and there. The change will be shown in the next chapter. For anyone who has read the original version, this story is different. It will be a darker, with different views and no bashing!

In this story I will try to show the darker side of the wizarding world. I'll also try to show both sides equally, there are many stories that show the dark side as it is, and others switch between them and Dumbledore side. I'm hoping to change it in this story. To give you a deeper look at both of them. The last thing is, I'm so sorry for boring you to death, before you actually began to read the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Sincerity Of Our Lies

Chapter One

Athena Potter couldn't believe the mess she got herself into. She was stranded on a street she didn't recognize with her trunk and her owl, and she had no clue where she could go, with her two best friends, Ron and Hermione, being abroad. She knew her luck was bad, but for it to be this bad? This had to be a new low.

She had blown up her Aunt, well Aunt Marge wasn't really her Aunt but still. She had always been forced to call her that. Aunt Marge absolutely hated her and in Athena's honest opinion, Aunt Marge completely deserved it to be floating around like a balloon. But her Uncle didn't agree with that. Athena knew that if she hadn't left the house with all her possessions as soon as her 'Aunt' had flown out of the house, she would probably be unconscious by now. She had learned the hard way to never lose control of her magic. The older she got, the crueler her Uncle had become.

She had been running for half an hour before slowing down, not once looking where she was going and now she was lost. She had given up searching a while ago and had been sitting on her trunk ever since. She had to get to Diagon Ally so she could get some money from Gringots, but she didn't know how to get there. Really, what kind of school was Hogwarts actually? They taught them nothing about how the magical world worked! The idea of flying had passed through Athena's mind, but she had quickly decided against it. Blowing up her Aunt with accidental magic was enough for one night; she didn't want to risk breaking the Statue of Secrecy.

A hoot from Hedwig made Athena look up and she almost wished she hadn't. On the other side of the street was a big, black dog and it was looking straight at her. It wasn't that she was scared of dogs, no, not at all. In fact, she used to like them; now she wasn't that fond of them, mostly because of Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper. However, there was something about this dog, a sense of familiarity.

Athena racked her brain, but it she couldn't remember anything. Looking at him –She just knew that it was a male- Athena felt at home, his big gray eyes were warm and gentle. As if she was an old friend _or family_. Her eyes widened. She felt her heart get squeezed, how she longed for a family. Closing her eyes, she hid her tears. _'Mum.'_ Athena remembered her Mother photo, in her eyes, Lily Potter was the most beautiful woman in the world. Sometimes she'd remember her Mother singing to her.

A giggle escaped her lips, forgetting the dog for a second. Just like she had one memory of her Mother, Athena remembered how her Father used to pick her up and carry her everywhere. He and Padfoot use-

Athena stood up, her hands were shaking –_'Admit it Lily, We both know she likes me more! - _She walked slowly to the dog, not realizing her tears were falling down. –_A laugh, a very familiar grin-_ She dropped in front of the dog. –_'Padfoot, put Thea down, or Lily will kill you, when she finds out_!'

"Padfoot?"

The dog froze, Athena slowly held out her hand and noticed that one of the charms on her bracelet was glowing softly. She glanced at it and smiled as she realized it was the dog charm. Padfoot in the meantime had moved closer and sniffed at the charm bracelet, barking as the glow became stronger.

"It has never done that before. Not this bright. The last time it glowed was-"

Athena shook her head. She didn't want to think about it, she hated Dumbledore for allowing her near that stupid mirror in her first year. The nightmares she got because of it were awful. Athena slowly petted Padfoot's head and sighed.

"I can't believe I remember you. But how did you find me? You were a part of my old life, when Mum and Dad-" Athena shook her head again, clearing it from her thoughts. "I started to remember things for a while now. Yesterday, I remembered Dad charming my Toys. Last week, I remembered us visiting other children. We even visited Neville! If you are Padfoot please tell me. Or am I going crazy? I'm talking to a dog for Merlin's sake! Memories can't just disappear-"

Athena stopped talking as realization hit her. She shot up, startling Padfoot and began to pace. "Of course! Why didn't I think about that before? I mean I saw Lockhart preforming the memory charm before, he tried to Obliviate us. Perhaps there's a charm that can block memories? But if there is, that doesn't explain why someone would block my memories. All the memories are about my family. Why were they blocked? I mean, what's so special about them? What more is locked within me? Someone's playing with me. I just know it. But who?"

Padfoot barked and took Hedwig's case in his mouth. Athena blushed when she realized she was thinking out loud. Maybe it was a trick, but it seemed as if Padfoot was laughing at her.

"What are you doing Paddy?" Athena asked him. She shivered from the wind, and hugged her jacket tighter than before. She didn't want to admit it, but Padfoot eyes freaked her out. They seemed aware of what she was feeling, of what she was thinking.

Padfoot walked away from Athena and stopped after a few feet's. He barked gently, or as gently as he could. He stared impatiently at her, as if they had more important things to do.

Frowning in confusion. She asked him. "Do you want me to follow you?"

Padfoot nodded, Athena quickly grabbed her trunk and made sure Hedwig was with her before following him.

"Where are we going? I might not have a lot of possessions, but these School books aren't exactly light you know." She said jokingly, even if it was true. Her trunk held everything she had, ranging from her books, to her clothes, to anything she ever owned.

Padfoot moved away from the street and walked into the woods. Athena frowned and slowly followed. She didn't like this, it reminded her of the Forbidden forest and she didn't have happy memories there. Voldemort, Unicorn blood, Giant spider's. Nice and relaxing weren't the words that came to mind. After walking in silence for a few moments, Padfoot stopped and dropped the cage. Athena sighed and leaned against her trunk, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How about we switch when we go on?"

Her body felt as if it would drop, carrying her trunk was one of the most tiring things she ever done in her life. There were her chores of course, but she didn't feel like remembering them right now.

"Sure." A familiar yet, strange voice asked her. It was as if whoever it was, didn't use it for a very long time.

Athena froze. How on earth could Padfoot answer her question? He was a dog, no? Athena slowly looked up and gulped, where Padfoot had been standing just seconds ago, there was now a man, and not just any man.

"Sirius Black!"

Athena pointed her wand at him and moved back a few feet. Sirius quickly held up his hands, showing Athena that he was unarmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Thea. I don't know what you know about me, but most of it is probably a lie." Sirius promised her, his eyes were begging her for a chance. They held hope, yet despair. Happiness, yet sadness and guilt. She didn't want to admit it, but his sight broke her heart.

"So you didn't escape from prison? You didn't murder anyone?" Athena screamed at him. She ignored the part of her that wished to run into him, warp her arms around him, and cry her heart out.

"Yes and no. Yes, I escaped from prison. No, I didn't murder anyone." He answered her quickly. His eyes scanning the forest, he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"But-I don't understand. The Muggle news!"

"I was on the Muggle news? Ha, take that James! Both the Magical and the Muggle world!" Athena blinked owlishly at his scream of joy, she bit back a giggle when he threw his fist into the air. But there was one thing that confused her-

"You knew my Dad?"

Sirius nodded and sat down on the ground, motioning for Athena to follow his example. Athena sat down after a moment of hesitation, but kept her wand in her hand, ready for an attack. The past two years at Hogwarts had completely removed the small amount of innocence she had from living with the Dursleys.

"Perhaps, I should explain a few things. I wouldn't have shown myself to you if you hadn't started about your memories being blocked. As you already know, I'm Sirius Black and I escaped from prison. What you don't know is that I'm your godfather and that I'm innocent."

Athena dropped her wand in shock and stared at Sirius. "I have a godfather? I have family other than the Dursleys?"

Sirius eyes widened slightly. "Of course you do! You haven't seen Remus? Or Anastasia? Orion? Haven?"

"Who are they?"

Sirius cocked his head, wondering why Remus had stayed away. After all, he had been named Athena's secondary godfather. But then again, the Werewolf probably thought he was too 'dangerous' to be around a kid. As if!

"Remus is your honorary Uncle and secondary godfather, Thea. I have no idea why you have not seen him since He, your Dad and I were best friends-"

"You mean-?"

Athena bit her lip and ran through her memories, smiling when she found the name she was looking for. A tired man with gentle look, he used to read Muggle fairy tales to her when she was younger.

"Uncle Moony?" She guessed randomly, it just seemed to fit him.

"Yup, that's him. For the others, Anastasia is my sister, but you called her Aunt Ana because she was best friends with your Mother. She's your secondary godmother."

"Who is my godmother?" Athena asked. Still not believing that she had a family, and from seeing Sirius' reaction. One that wanted her.

"You don't know?"

Athena shook her head, making Sirius sigh. It was obvious, Athena was being denied basic information about her family.

"Alice Longbottom. Your Mother was Neville's godmother."

Athena licked her lips. Turning to Her godfather-She still didn't believe she actually had one- She guessed out loud. "So that's why I feel comfortable around Neville? Because I already knew him before we met in Hogwarts?"

Sirius shrugged. "That's a possibility. You, Neville and Orion were inseparable."

"Who is Orion? His name does ring a bell."

Grinning proudly, Padfoot answered her. "He's my son, your godbrother. Haven is your cousin."

Athena sat up straight. "Cousin? I have another Aunt? Another Uncle?"

"Yes, Juniper. She was your Dad's sister; the problem is that no one knows where she is. She disappeared shortly after my brother -Her husband- death."

"She was married to your brother?"

"Yes, Regulus, the idiot decided to join Voldemort's side. Juniper was able to talk him out of it after a while. But- what I don't understand is why my family never tried to contact you. Andromeda adored you and even Narcissa cared for you. After all, all of them were your Father's cousins. Narcissa might not be the best choice with that Malfoy as her husband…"

"You're related to Malfoy? Wait, scratch that. I'm related to Malfoy?!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he detected the barely hidden disgust. "I am. I'm assuming you don't like him?"

Athena shook her head as quickly as she can. "I turned down his friendship, because he insulted my parents and a friend I made on the train. Ever since then- What else can you tell me?"

Sirius chuckled at the obvious subject change. No one can deny it, she was a Potter alright. "Well, how much do you know about the night your Parent-?"

Athena shrugged and Sirius noticed the light that had appeared in her eyes when he told her he was her godfather and about her family, dimmed slightly.

"Voldemort found us, killed my parents and then tried to kill me, but I survived. The end." She finished with forced cheerfulness.

"That's all?" Sirius frowned, but amusement rolled off him, she acted just like her father.

Athena nodded and cocked her head to the side. "There's more?"

"A lot more. Your parents were under the Fidelius charm. A protection charm keeps people from finding something or in this case someone. The only person that can tell people where it is, is the secret keeper. Your parents and I made a plan so people would think I was the real secret keeper, but in reality it was that-Rat" Sirius explained. He finished with a tone that said it was the only polite word he'd ever call that man.

This time Athena didn't even have to look at her memories. She had always wondered why there was one person she couldn't stand and now she had the answer. She did have to applaud her baby self to see through the act when the adults hadn't.

"Wormtail."

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore thought he'd be a good secret keeper so we did it. On Halloween, I knew something was wrong, so I went to the rat's home. When I found it clean, my instincts told me to go to your house. I was too late. Your parents were already dead. I got you out of the house, but when I was about to Apparate to Moony, Hagrid came stating he had to take you away on Dumbledore's order. I said no, I was going to drop you off at Moony's and then I was going to go after the rat. I don't know how it happened, but I know that I saw Dumbledore, and suddenly I was going after the rat. I was able to catch him, but right before I could curse him. He screamed that I had betrayed your parents and blew up the street. The only thing that was found of him was a finger. I was taken to Azkaban without a trial."

"So Dumbledore knew?" Athena anger showed. A sneer on her face, her eyes was slowly turning red.

Sirius nodded, continuing. "He's at Hogwarts. When I realized how close he was to you I had to make sure you were safe. You're my goddaughter kiddo. I know my son is safe with my sister, but you- I care for your Pup."

Athena didn't know how to react to that. She had always known that when her parents were still alive, she must've been loved. But after Twelve years with the Dursleys. It made her doubt grow.

"What are we going to do? With what you told me, it's obvious we can't trust Dumbledore. Add to that all he times I've almost lost my life since I started at Hogwarts. My guts towards him are closer to hatred than anything else."

"Lost your life? What do you mean?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, worry showed on his face.

Athena shrugged. "Story of my life. But I'll tell you later. Perhaps we could go to Gringotts? Maybe they could help? Furthermore, you obviously need a bath, some new clothes and a big meal. So the Leaky Cauldron. Do you have a wand? I'm really good at Glamour charms. I can give you and myself different appearances so we look alike."

Sirius nodded and held out his wand. Watching Athena plan was like watching Lily all over again. It was obvious the little girl in front of him was a perfect mix of his two lost friends. Athena pointed the wand at herself and quickly hid her scar then she screwed up her face and willed her hair to turn blond, her natural hair color, and her eyes blue. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she turned to Sirius and made him look like her father. When she was done with him, no one would know that the healthy blond man was a convict.

"I see you still have your Metamorphmagus skills." Sirius smiled.

"What skills?"

"Your Metamorphmagus skills. It's a person that can change their appearance at will. At the moment you look exactly like every other female Black when they are born." Sirius explained.

"Black? But I'm a Potter, aren't I?"

"Your Grandmother was a Black. We Black have two gifts. All the Black Family women's are Veela's and some of us are Metamorphmagus like you."

Athena grinned, she had such a useful gift, didn't she? "What's a Veela?"

"It's hard to explain. But I know we have some books about it in the Black Family library. You can read them."

Athena nodded and quickly changed Sirius robes with a flick of her wand. Now that no one was around, she could show just how good she was at magic. She knew she didn't have to hide from Sirius.

"How are you so good at the Glamour charm? I thought it was O.W.L level?"

Athena mumbled something, causing Sirius to lift an eyebrow. "I don't speak mumble Pup, you'll have to speak up."

Athena looked at Sirius. What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore when she told him? She was already feeling attached to him and with the memories she held of him, she knew she didn't want to lose him again.

"Pup?" Sirius asked her worriedly.

"The Dursleys. I have scars I don't want people to see." Athena ducked ready for his rejection. It might seem like a silly reason. But did he want her to be perfect? Her parents were perfect, everyone wanted her to become perfect. Sometimes she wondered, will there ever be a time where she can be Athena? Just Athena?

Sirius gave a low growl and pulled Athena into his arms. "They won't touch you again. I promise you that. Who knows about the scars?"

Athena blinked the tears, which were ready to fall. "The Weasley twins, my best friend Hermione suspect something. She's the smartest Witch of our year, so I guess it's only a matter of time, but the twins are the ones that taught me the charm and help me with the potions I take."

"Are you any good at potions? Your Mother loved it." Sirius remembered fondly. Lily was like the sister he never had- Actually more like, he had a sister, but not as cool as Lily.

"I would be good at it if that greasy-haired bat got over the fact that I look like my Father." Athena growled.

"Greasy-haired bat? You mean Snape? He's a teacher?!" Sirius gapped. "I can't believe they actually let him near children's, I thought he was allergic."

Athena nodded, while laughing. "He's horrible. He started going after me as soon as I stepped into his classroom. He's completely biased and Neville and I are his favorite victims. What did Dad do that made Snape hate him?"

Sirius sighed and kneeled in front of Athena. "Don't think of your Father as a perfect hero. Yes, he was a great man and he was and always will be my best friend. But when we were in school your dad and I-We weren't really nice to Snape. We were pretty much enemies. I guess by the tone you took when you spoke about Malfoy. You could compare it, probably much worse. Bully level. What I don't understand is the fact that he only sees the James in you. You might look like your Father, but you act much more like your Mother if you ask me. Out of all people, Snape should know."

"Why?"

"They were best friends pup until 5th year. James and I-we used to annoy Snape and your Mum was trying to help him."

"What happened?"

"He called her the foul world for a Muggle-born."

Athena gasped.

"Mum tries to help him and that's how he repays her?"

"He was sorry, but Lily couldn't forgive him. His friends. Most of them became Death Eaters." He stated grimly. Sirius hated mentioning Death Eaters, it brought a nasty headache.

"Death Eaters?"

"You don't know? Merlin, what is Dumbledore doing? Death Eaters are the followers of Voldemort. They had a mark on their left arm that was used to call on them."

Athena eyes widened. "Snape was a follower, wasn't he?"

"He was. Look, I'll tell you more later, but now we really must go if we want a proper night sleep."

"But how are we going to get there? I mean I'm not going to drag my trunk all the way to London mind you." Athena pointed out.

Sirius chuckled and quickly shrunk Athena's trunk and Hedwig's cage. "Put a glamour charm on your owl, and tell her to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron."

Athena nodded and moments later, a brown owl flew away.

"And now?"

"Now I'm going to Apparate us to Diagon alley."

"Apparate?"

Sirius nodded. "Take my arm and stay calm."

"Alright then, I trust you, don't make me regret it." Athena Warned him, with wary eyes.

He looked at her with a serious look. "Never."

Suddenly it felt as if she was pulled through a tight hole. When the feeling was over, Sirius was the only thing that kept her on her feet.

Athena turned green, she swore loudly, making anyone who heard her laugh. "I'm so never ever going to do that again. What the hell was that? It's even worse than Floo!"

Sirius chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I need food." She complained without pausing or any hesitation.

Sirius grinned at the James-like answer and let Athena into the Leaky Cauldron. An hour later, they were sitting in their room, sleepy from eating too much food. Sirius pulled the covers of Athena's bed over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, tomorrow we'll go to Gringotts."

Athena nodded and let out a small yawn. A part of her didn't want to sleep, scared that this was a dream. That she would wake up in her room, with the Dursleys. But she was too sleepy to argue. She whispered gently. "Good night, Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and brushed Athena's hair out of her face. "Good night Prongslet."

* * *

**A/N:** Next Chapter is hopefully soon, very soon. Properly Tomorrow or the day after it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. And for the world sake, let's hope I never do.

* * *

The Sincerity Of Our Lies

Chapter Two

The morning came, and Athena opened her eyes. She closed them as soon as she opened them, she had a horrible dream. She used accidental magic, ran away from home, found out that she had a godfather, that she had a _family_. It was dreadful, wasn't it? The worst kind of dreams, were the one that gave her hope. The one that made her look forward, to the next day.

She opened her eyes slowly, even if it was a dream. Even if she was hoping to return back, to feel the happiness again, one last time. But of course it was a dream! Her dream self-trusted that man quickly-She couldn't call him her godfather, it would break whatever strength she had. Athena couldn't help it, they had something. Not _that_ type of something, but a bond. One that made her feel safe, loved.

Her breath hitched, and her eyes were starting to get filled with tears. It was real, it was all real! She had a family! She had someone that wanted her! She sat up quickly, tears rushing freely. She looked at the twin bed beside her, it was empty. But it was used.

Athena heard someone come out of the bathroom. It was a blond haired man, his hair was wet from the shower he took. His blue eyes were full of joy and happiness, turned to confusion and panic when he saw her. He rushed to her side. "Thea, is something wrong? Pup, please tell me! Did I do something wrong? If I did I-"

He was practically begging her, in all of her life. Athena never saw someone care about her that way, sure, her friends did. But to this degree? Never. She couldn't help it, Athena threw herself at him and cried, she cried with everything she had. Sirius was confused, but that didn't stop her from hugging her close. He was surprised to hear her whisper. "You're really here. You're real. This wasn't a dream?"

"Of course I'm real! No one of this is a dream. If you're worried I'm going to leave you, I won't. Pup, you're the most precious person in the world to me." Sirius comforted her.

Athena backed away, looked at him with a frown. "But what about your son? And your wife?"

Sirius chuckled. "You and Orion are my most precious treasures. When I used took you two out, people would mistake you two for twins, and I was the father. James used to joke around that he was the surrogate father . And Remus loves you both as well, he feels the same way as I do."

"Remus?" Athena asked. "But isn't Remus a man?"

Sirius frowned. "Yes, why? Please don't tell me you're one of the Muggle-Raised who doesn't agree with the same gender marriage!"

Athena shook her head quickly. "No, I'm not! I just didn't think the Wizarding world has them. I thought it was a taboo or something."

Sirius shrugged." We don't care about those types of things. Love is love, you can't choose. We aren't really picky. In our world, it's all about the children's. The difference would be that my 'wife' wouldn't carry our child. As my sister or his would. In our case it would be Anastasia, my sister."

Athena had a thoughtful expression. "But how did the child get inside Anastasia?" She started blushing, while continuing the next part quickly. "I'm assuming, neither of you did, uh-"

Sirius laughed, amusement showed on his face. "No, none of that. It's complicated. But it includes a ritual, a potion and a blessing."

"A blessing?" Athena wondered out loud. A ritual and a potion she could understand. But a blessing?

"Yes." Sirius chuckled, recalling her earlier question. "Magic is alive, Athena. We call her Mother Magic, because in some sense she _is_ our Mother, as she gave us our abilities, our power. It's this case with every magical being."

Athena nodded. Who knew having magical children was so difficult. That of course didn't stop her wondering. "What about Squibs?"

Sirius sighed, he answered honestly. "I don't know. Squibs are a mystery, no one knows why they don't have magic. Some say it's because they aren't worthy. My favorite theory is that they are needed more in the Muggle world. But in the end, we don't know."

Gasping, Athena whispered in horror. "That's horrible."

Sirius frowned. "It's not _that _horrible. Even if they don't know the purpose-"

"That's not what I mean." Athena interrupted him. "It's horrible, because there are people out there, that thinks someone unworthy of magic! They can't say such a thing! It's our Mother decision, not theirs."

"But there is nothing we could do. We can't force people to change their mind. It's their own thoughts and opinions. Now get dressed, we have a full schedule today." Sirius ordered with a grin.

Athena nodded quickly, grapping one of her robes to change to charge them. "What are we going to do today?"

"First we'll visit Gringotts. Then a wand's shop, I feel naked without one. Maybe stop at Madam Malkins? Then again, maybe not." Sirius said while glaring at his robes, trying to charm them wandlessly. He didn't have any luck. It wasn't that he wasn't strong enough, not using magic for twelve nearly thirteen years will mess up, any wizard or witch magic control.

Athena shook her head and waved her wand. Sirius sent her a thankful look, when his old robes turned again into a new one. She gave him a quick smile. "Padfoot." Athena started.

"Yes?"

"Why do you seem wary of going to Madam Malkins?"

Sirius frowned. "You don't know? Madam Malkins has award around the shop, it makes any glamour charms drop."

"Oh."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that's why. Now go and change your clothes. That's an order young lady."

Athena felt giddy, it was a silly reason, but she still did. She used to hear other parents say the same thing to their children. It made her happy, that she actually had someone that can ground her, to tell her what she was doing wrong. "Okay."

Athena entered the bathroom with a grin, she started changing her clothes, when she giggled. Sirius was cursing his robes. It was her fault, she did change it to green and silver. Who knew the rivalry included the colors as well?

* * *

Athena grabbed a quick snack and left. She wasn't too hungry, but Sirius still insisted on promising her a feast for lunch. They left as soon as they can, after Sirius sensed how uncomfortable she was. Tom, the bartender froze when he saw her. It was as if he saw a ghost. He whispered a name, but they left before she could hear it.

Walking quietly beside Sirius. Athena was watching the street, with hidden fascination. It felt more amazing each year, more wonderful with each visit. Soon they stood in front of Gringotts. Sirius whispered to her. "Are you ready?"

"No, I'm not. But let's go."

Sirius coughed quickly, trying to hide his laugh. They entered and went to the nearest guard. Athena was confused, but didn't let it show. Sirius seemed to know what he was doing. She heard him say. "Sharptooth, it has been a while."

The goblin narrowed his eyes. "Black, I have heard of your escape. What do you want?"

Blunt and to the point. Athena turned to Sirius, waiting for his reply. Sirius glanced around, lowering his voice. "I need to meet the Potter Family account manager."

"Only the heir can ask to meet him."

Athena was about to speak, but Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder. He was smirking. "The heir and the guardian."

Sharptooth nodded, sharing Sirius smirk. "True, follow me."

"Why didn't he ask for a proof? Were under a glamour charm aren't we?" Athena wondered out loud. Her voice was a whisper, that only Sirius heard her.

"We are under a glamour charm. Goblin's eyes can't be tricked by them, only potions can." Sirius replied.

Athena nodded in understanding. "I didn't you were friends with Goblin's."

"I'm not." Sirius answered. "Sharptooth and I have a history. It started with a dare and a firewhisky, you don't want to know, trust me. Anyhow, the most we could be is allies at best. And that has it limits as well. It's your family that might be considered some type of friends with them."

"My family?"

"Yes. It's actually all thanks to Artemis Potter. Your Great-Aunt. She held passing one of their laws in the Wizarding world. Another of your relative is your Grandfather Harold the Second, he lent them some weapons during the first Goblin revolution."

"Wow." Athena gapped. "My family did all of this?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, but be careful. The age of friendship with the Goblin died after their last war, when one of their allies. The Morgan family betrayed their secrets to the Ministry. But they will properly help you destroy a few families, if you wanted."

"Properly?" Athena asked warily.

"That's if they liked the other family more. But they dislike almost Eighty-Four percent. Of the Wizarding world." Sirius nodded at the door in front of him. "We're here."

Sharptooth knocked the door when they had the permission to enter. He opened the door and bowed. Sirius entered first, whispering to him. "May your gold forever flow."

Athena repeated it when she was about to enter. But unlike Sirius, who didn't get a reply, and didn't seem to expect one. She did. Sharptooth stared at her with careful, yet inviting eyes. "And may your enemies be slain, my Lady."

Athena felt her breath hitch, she didn't have time to think of what he said. She entered, and stood beside Sirius. She saw a familiar Goblin sitting behind the office in the room. "Griphook" She whispered.

Neither of them heard her. Griphook stood up. "Greetings Earl Black, Lady Potter. Have a seat. I am Griphook, Lady Potter manger. How may I help you?"

Sirius turned to her and smiled. She took it as a sign to speak. "Well, Griphook. I would like to know if my parents left me anything else. Other than my trust vault."

Griphook nodded, with a frown. "Oh, yes. I was hoping to talk to you the first time you visited. But you left, and didn't return until now. Have you received any correspondence letters?"

Athena shook her head.

"I wouldn't have expected you to. Your still a child, but I it would have been easier if your guardian showed them to you." Griphook mused. His lingered on her, as if he wanted her to ask or say something.

"My guardian?"

Griphook smiled. "Yes, Chief Dumbledore is your guardian. After Baron Potter Will was sealed. The guardianship transformed to him."

"Sealed by whom?" Sirius asked.

If it was possible Griphook smile grew larger and nastier. "That's the question Earl Black. Gringotts doesn't know."

Athena realized that Griphook said _Gringotts_ not _I_. It meant that he _did_ know something, but he was hiding it. She heard Sirius growl. "Has anyone tried to claim the vaults?"

"Oh many did." Griphook grinned at Sirius anger. " Almost everyone in the Wizarding world. But your proxy stopped it. She sent me the orders that no one can claim them other than you."

"Who's my proxy?"

Sirius sighed. "Juniper. Your Aunt, she's your oldest blood related relative. When you reach twenty-one or get married, you'll gain your titles. Until then she'll be your proxy. Basically, she'll make decisions for you until you finish Hogwarts. Then it just formality, you'll make the decisions, she'll just attend the meeting that require you, or call for your attention."

Athena eyes widened. She choked. "You mean I had someone that could have loved me, someone that could have given a happy childhood without lies. You told me about her before. It's just I never realized what I could have had until now."

Sirius gave her a one arm hug, pulled her tighter and kissed her forehead. "And you will have that. I promise you that we'll find them all. Juniper, her child, Remus, Orion, Anastasia and Haven. We'll be a family, once more."

Athena nodded, she turned to Griphook. "The Will's. My parents Will, I want to hear it."

Griphook nodded. "I'll bring your Father Will. Your Mother has given us strict instructions, that we are forbidden from reading it before your fifteen birthday, or without you in the reading."

Griphook opened a drawer and brought out a mirror. He placed on the table. Athena gasped when she saw her father ghostly figure, he was sitting on a chair, surprisingly wearing a suit and not a robe. He was smiling sadly at them. Griphook stood up, and announced. "This is the last Will and statement of Baron Jameson Potter-Peverell, Duke of Gryffindor."

_I, Lord Jameson Charlus Harrison Potter-Peverell, Duke of Gryffindor, being of soul, sound, mind and body, hereby declare this my last Will and testament. _

_If I am dead and my wife isn't, I declare her proxy of my titles until my daughter comes of age. If my wife died with me, my sister will become her proxy._

_In the case my family and I death, let it be known Sirius Black was merely a decoy. We used Peter Pettigrew as our Secret Keeper._

_To my best friend, Lord Consort Remus John Lupin-Black, first I owe you an apology. We didn't tell you about the switch, because we found you had enough pressure already. Furthermore, I leave you 5,000,000 galleons and those books you always read when you stayed at our manor. A piece of advice Remy live your life to the fullest without regrets. You have a family that loves you, start enjoying it._

_To my brother in all but blood, Lord Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with all our pranks-diaries in the hope you teach them to your son and my daughter. I also leave you with the care of my daughter. I know you and Remus will raise her to be a strong woman. I would leave you money, but we both know you have enough. Take care of my fawn Padfoot or I'll come back to haunt you._

_To my little sister, Lady Juniper Dorea Olivia Artemis Potter-Black, I leave you your share of our inheritance and the request to stay in Britain. I know Regulus' death hit you hard but you still have a family June. Your unborn child has the right to know its family._

_To Anastasia Walburga Black, I leave you Paris cottage for when your mother drives you mad and the hope that you will take care of Juniper; she needs it after what she went through._

_To my godmother, Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall, I leave you copies of Godric Gryffindor's notes on transfiguration and the request to make sure my daughter, no matter what house she will be in, will find comfort with you like June and I did._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you my sincerest apology and the weak excuse that both Sirius and I were under the influence of a compulsion web. I also leave you a small vault to make sure all young Slytherin's will have a proper care. We both know the headmaster is a prejudiced bastard and I remember the stories Aunt Artemis' portrait used to tell me._

_To my cousin, Lady Narcissa Carnia Black-Malfoy, I leave you with the request to make sure my daughter knows how to act like a true Pureblood Lady. I also leave you with the means to become a Black once again and still have your son._

_To my cousin, Andromeda Thebe Tonks, I offer you the spot as private healer to my family and your husband Edward –Ted- Tonks, the spot of our Head-lawyer. I leave you with 3,000,000 galleons so you can spoil that cute daughter of yours._

_To my brother in arms, Lord Frank Dominic Longbottom, I leave you 1,000,000 galleons. May our family remain allies and Neville and Athena friends._

_To my little godson, Orion Regulus Lupin-Black, I leave a trust vault in case of emergency that only he can enter when he turns 11. May he never needs it._

_To the Hogwarts board of advisors, I leave 10,000,000 galleons. Replace the brooms with new, safer ones and add some of the old courses back to the curriculum. Stop whining about how Muggle-Borns keep their beliefs and teach them ours. _

_To my daughter and only heir, Athena Lilith Dorea Artemis Potter-Peverell, I leave you the Potter-Peverell Lordship and the Gryffindor Dukedom. I also leave you with all the rest of my belongings and the advice to listen to your heart. Not everything is black or white, just like not every Slytherin is evil or every Gryffindor is good. Don't trust Dumbledore, our family has suffered enough because of him. Know that, no matter what path you choose, no matter what house you'll be in, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you, my beloved fawn._

When James image disappeared. Athena broke down into tears. "He loved me! I can't believe he actually did love me!"

Sirius frowned. "Of course he loved you. They both did. Everyone loves you, you will forever be our little princess."

Athena trembled. She turned to Griphook. "What about Wormtail? Dad thought he was their friend, wouldn't they include him in their Will?"

"Before his death, your Father called Peter Pettigrew, a traitor of Your Family." Athena nodded in acceptance. At least that scum won't get a thing.

"Lady Potter." Griphook took out an envelope from the same drawer he took out the mirror. "Do you wish to hear the list your parents choose for your appointed guardians?"

"Yes, please." Athena replied.

Griphook nodded. He opened the envelope and gave her the single paper that was inside. She took it and showed it to Sirius so they could read it together.

_We, Lord Jameson Charlus Harrison Potter-Peverell, Duke of Gryffindor and Lady Lilith Cornelia Romanov- Potter, Countess Ravenclaw, have chosen the following people as guardians for my daughter._

_Earl Sirius Orion Black (godfather)_

_Duchess Alice Lucida Prewett-Longbottom (godmother)_

_Lady Juniper Dorea Olivia Artemis Potter-Black (Paternal Aunt)_

_Andromeda Thebe Tonks (Paternal Cousin)_

_Minerva Elizabeth McGonagall (family friend)_

_Lady Amelia Isabel Bones (family friend)_

_Lady Narcissa Carina Black-Malfoy (Paternal Cousin)_

_If these are unavailable, an ally of her bloodlines who has sworn a protector's oath will raise our daughter. Under no circumstances is our daughter to be placed in the care of Petunia Maria Evans-Dursley. She has no relation to us and she despises everything magical. We fear for our daughter's life and health if she ends up there. Albus Dumbledore has no say in this matter. If he placed our daughter anywhere else he will be known as an Enemy of the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Romanov and Ravenclaw family lines. So we have spoken, so mote it be. _

Sirius stood up, his magic was sending waves. His anger showed on his face. He turned to Athena. "Changes of plan. First we'll go to a wand maker, then to my cousin to get this all cleared. You had a list of seven guardians, you have five now six ready to take you. I don't know why Juniper didn't take you. But any of the other could!"

Sirius turned to Griphook, and nodded curtly. "We'll be taking our leave Griphook, we will return later this day. May your gold flow, Master Griphook."

Sirius walked to the door, while Athena stared nervously at him. "May your gold forever flow."

Griphook grinned wickedly. "And may your enemies never know the taste of mercy. My Lady."

Athena was walking behind a very angry Sirius. She understood his anger, but that didn't stop her from getting scared. She didn't feel her eyes returning to their original color. While she was walking. She bumped into a woman. Mumbling an apologize. Athena stood up and continued walking.

The woman followed her and grabbed her shoulder. She called loudly. "Thea!"

Athena turned to meet a pair of joyful eyes, the woman beamed when she saw her. Athena felt another hand grab her shoulder. She turned to see the still disguised Sirius staring at the woman.

The woman's eyes widened. "Sirius." She whispered in shock.

"Andromeda."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! I hope you guys liked the second chapter, even if it's not much. As anyone who has read the original version, I mixed up the chapters so they can fit my plot. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
